Generally, a facility, such as a building structure or other area that is supplied with electrical power, has one or more service panels that are supplied with alternating current (AC) electrical power from a main power source (e.g., a power plant). Typically, these service panels include circuit breakers that are either one hundred twenty volts AC (120 Vac) or two hundred forty volts AC (240 Vac), and protect the devices electrically connected to the service panel. If a device electrically connected to the circuit breaker is a direct current (DC) device, the device generally converts the supplied AC electrical power to DC electrical power. Each DC device electrically connected to the circuit breaker typically include a ballast, a transformer, and heat reflectors for converting the AC electrical power to DC electrical power.